NaruSasu
by KisuYaoi
Summary: Mistakenly, Naruto consumed some drugs that made him express all his love and lust for Sasuke. Being unable to hold back, he took action on Sasuke


•I do not own Naruto•

Contained Yaoi, you have been warned.

Naruto just returned from his mission in a desert. He had been longing for a refreshing drink that would quench his overly-parched throat and soften his severely dry cracked lips. Sighting ampules of liquid near the counter, he made no considerations for the contents in it, and let his desperation for his aching throat to be cured of the sharp pain of swallowing be quenched. Having gulped down sufficient amount of liquid, the pain in his throat ease away. However, instead of regaining his strength, a small discomfort in his stomach was taking his strength away.

At that moment, Sasuke stormed in, frantically searching high and low for something. He took large steps towards the weakening heap of meat and immediately recognised his 'lost' item. "You didn't drink the aphrodisiacs, did you?" Sasuke wanted to confirm. Naruto raised an empty ampule to Sasuke's eye level and said "You meant these?" A apologetic laughter following.

Sasuke smacked himself in the face. "Those were to be sent to the research laboratory to find its illegal creator." Sasuke sighed disappointingly. Sasuke's curiousity was getting stronger as he thought of the effects that should have taken place in Naruto's body.

He stole a quick look at Naruto's body, expecting no reactions from the idiot. Suprisingly, he observed Naruto's breathing was getting much more rugged, his semi hard shaft now barely visible through his pants. "Neh, Sasuke, what is this weird sensation?" Naruto asked nonchalantly. The way Naruto had questioned him made it harder to answer. How can he say it all out while being so relaxed?

Naruto lifted his unusually heavy head and started to remove pieces of his clothing. Sasuke took a step back and replied him while avoiding eye contact with him "That's how an aphrodisiac works, usuratonkachi." Naruto began unbuckling his belt holding up his tightening pants to relieve his hard aching member. Sasuke couldn't help but look at his glistening body from his own sweat. Droplets trailed down valleys of his abdominal muscles. Naruto looked much appealing than with his clothes on. _He is huge_. Out of a sudden, Naruto entwined his fingers with Sasuke's, pinning him to the wall behind Sasuke, kissing him on the neck and going downwards. _He seems to have gotten too horny that he can't tell a male from female,_ _Sasuke assumed._ "I know you are aching but use your eyes, baka, I can't relieve you of your sexual desires" Sasuke reminded.

Naruto grinned and answered " You're the only one who can satisfy my desires. I...like you, Sasuke" Sasuke mind was in a whirl. How mighty coincidental that he likes him too. Isn't it weird for two males to take a liking in one another? "I .. like you too.." Sasuke mumbles. Naruto didn't catch his words as the noises from the bustling town was drowning his whispers out. "Fine I will help you this once." Sasuke corrected. Kneeling down on the cold marble floor, he grabbed the twitching erection in his sight, grabbing it firmly and started by swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip of Naruto's member. He used the warmth of his mouth and throat to enclose the whole of the erection, slowly going up and down on it, providing ultimate pleasure for Naruto whose crush Sasuke himself.

Looking at Sasuke servicing him turned Naruto on even more. He couldn't wait longer. Raising his hand to Sasuke's head, he held onto his hair, tugging on it strongly. He thrust himself deep into Sasuke's throat, gagging him slightly as he proceeds to satisfy himself at the expense of Sasuke's feelings. Thrusting one last time into Sasuke's mouth, Naruto's semen shot straight down Sasuke's throat, Sasuke pushing him back to gasp for air. Both parties were panting heavily after the activity.

Naruto was expecting a huge roar from Sasuke but he only saw a blushing face, eyes dilated with lust and a wet patch on his pants, barely obvious but clear to Naruto. Hiding his hands in his pocket, he stood up as if nothing happened. "Be Glad, usuratonkachi" slowly heading for the exit. His discomfort was very easily spotted. Walking while holding his own erection is a hard task after all. **[For Girls: Grabbing his dick by putting his hands in pocket to hide erection]**

"Heh... Then what are you gonna do with that?" Naruto daringly asked. He feign ignorance and attempted to exit once again. _Why is the door locked? Where's the key?_ Sasuke turned to Naruto and find him smirking at him. Naruto seized Sasuke's hand and cuffed it with his ever-present handcuff to capture enemies. "What are you trying to do? Unlock me now!" Sasuke warned . Naruto ignored his words and knelt down on the ground and remove Sasuke's pants, revealing the slightly smaller dick. "You satisfied me and now I shall fulfill your satisfaction too. Sasuke gave in when Naruto started sucking and swirling his tongue on the tip of the erection, reaching the most pleasurable spots of his genital. Unable to hold back, he released his thick, white semen into Naruto's mouth, leaving him to choke on the thick white substance.

Overflowing lubricant dripping out, continuing with one finger at a time, slowly sliding in and out of his ass, leaving trails of liquid all over himself.

"Ahhnn..." Sasuke moaned, a second late to cover it up

"I Guess I found it, your sweet spot, that is." Naruto said as he leaned over to kiss Sasuke's tempting lips . Naruto then poured the cold and slippery lubricant all over his hardening dick, pushing the head of his erection against the loosening hole. Placing his arms by both the sides of Sasuke's body, he plunged his whole erection into his partner impatiently. "Nnn...Na..ruto.. too big..." His partner uttered as he loses himself in pleasure when Naruto started the motion of trusting into him, hitting him right on his prostrate repeatedly. Naruto clenched his teeth as Sasuke tightening up on his dick, creating a pressure that seem to be sucking Naruto in, quickening the release of his sperm. Not lasting a second longer, he released his hot sperm deep into Sasuke, pulling out his dick slowly as the sperm follows.

-Sasuke's POV-

I felt weaker each time he trust his huge erection into me. He realesed a load of hot cum into me, accentuating the pleasure I have already succumbed to. I couldn't do anything but lay limp on the floor, the heat of his dick still lingering inside me.


End file.
